


Want to Get to Know the Rest of Me?

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Kevin was looking for something casual, just a bit of fun, and then Nico strolled into his life.





	

Nico was wandering down the street when he felt his phone buzz. He fished out his phone, blinking as the sun blinded him.

He sheltered his eyes, squinting at the screen as he tried to see what wanted his attention.

_Kevin, 24, bi, looking for something casual. (Just so you know, I'm not secretly gay, I'm actually bi.)_

Nico saw the picture, a blue eyed angel with a halo of perfect blond hair, and he was intrigued. He didn't normally go for casual relationships, but for Kevin he would make an exception.

The fact that he'd had to clarify his sexuality said a lot, and Nico knew that pain. Signing up for the dating app, apps, had been a chore, and he'd ended up making two profiles, one on a site for mainly gay men, and another that was supposedly for everyone, but putting that he was bi had just led to a lot of men asking if he was gay. So, he'd changed it to straight, but then clarified it in his profile. He'd had no takers there.

Nico checked that the photo on his profile was suitable, he thought about changing it to one where he was topless, but decided against it, and he made sure that his description was accurate.

_Nico, 29, bi, looking for the one._

He changed the last bit, so that it read, 'looking for some fun,' which he hoped was ambiguous enough that it got Kevin's attention without misrepresenting himself.

Nico hit the button so that Kevin would see that he was interested, and he headed to work with a smile on his face.

*

Kevin was welding together a new piece when he felt his phone buzz, and he smiled to himself. He had to focus so that he could finish, resisting the urge to finish it later, which is what he'd been telling himself for days.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he stood back to admire it, reaching into his pocket so that he could see if his mystery man had responded.

He saw the picture of Nico, and his smile had him grinning in return. Now he just had to think where he wanted to meet up.

*

Nico was making dinner when he got a message from Kevin. It was simply a time and a place, along with a smiley face winking at him.

"Am I going to do this? Meet a guy in a bathroom for sex?" Nico wasn't sure who he was talking to, but even with the lure of food, his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to go and meet Kevin.

He made sure that he had condoms, and lube, and that he looked good, although he wasn't sure what the dress code was for sex in bathrooms. In the end he'd settled for loose fitting shorts, which would be easy to slip down, and a baggy hoodie that would hide any evidence of what they were up to if things got messy.

Nico checked his reflection one last time, before heading out of the door, strolling towards what he hoped was a gay bar. He couldn't think of anywhere else that would turn a blind eye to what he was about to get up to.

*

Kevin's cheeky smile was the first thing that he saw, and he was just standing outside the bathroom, clearly not bothered that everyone knew what he was there for. Nico blushed, when he'd walked through the door he still wasn't sure if he could do this, but now, seeing Kevin, he knew that he didn't want to walk away.

"Hi."

"Hi." Nico wasn't sure what to say, but Kevin was dragging him into the cubicle, his lips crashing against Nico's as he flicked the lock closed behind them.

"Too quick?" Kevin asked, stroking the side of Nico's face as his mouth hung open. Nico pushed his glasses up his nose, for no other reason than to give himself time to think. "If you've changed your mind, that's cool."

"I've just never done this before."

"You're a virgin?" Kevin tried to keep the surprise of his face, he knew that he shouldn't judge, but he didn't come across many people looking for their first experience in a bathroom.

"No." Nico laughed, shaking his head as Kevin relaxed. "I've never met someone just for sex."

"It's simple, it's just sex." Kevin smiled, reaching out to play with the cords on Nico's hoodie. "No strings, no relationship, just pleasure." The way Kevin grinned as he said pleasure had Nico's mind going into overdrive, filling his head with a lot of pornographic images as to what Kevin would look like with his cock inside him.

Nico was left grinning, Kevin's confidence was a real turn on, and he ducked down for a kiss, backing Kevin against the wall, his tongue dipping into his mouth. Kevin let out a growl and Nico snapped into action, twisting Kevin around so that he could grind against him.

"Do you want this?" Nico whispered, letting Kevin feel the full size of him.

"I want every inch." Kevin arched his back, rubbing himself against Nico as he unzipped his jeans, revealing his perfect arse.

Nico let out a groan of approval, admiring the view while he worked out what to do next. "Do you want me to open you up?"

Kevin looked over his shoulder, dragging his eyes over Nico before winking. "I'm good to go."

Nico kissed the side of his neck, trailing his fingers between his cheeks as he used his free hand to unzip his shorts. He sank to his knees, kissing at Kevin's hole as he found out the condoms, fumbling with the wrapper before rolling it on to his hard cock.

Kevin was willing Nico's tongue deeper, moaning in pleasure as the crinkle of foil sent his mind into overdrive. He'd never had such a caring lover, and he was already wondering how to ask for more.

Nico stood up, twisting Kevin's head round so that he could go in for one last kiss, the tip of his cock pressing at his slick hole. He reached round to take Kevin's hand, intertwining their fingers as he thrust in, Kevin resting his head against his forearm on the wall, bracing himself.

Kevin was so snug and warm, he felt like heaven around him, and every gasp and moan had him edging closer to his release. He bottomed out, and his first thought was that if this was just a one-time thing, he had better make it last.

Nico rocked his hips slowly, nuzzling against the side of Kevin's neck as he whispered sweet nothings. "You're so beautiful."

Kevin was already clenching around him, and Nico knew that it would be cruel to make him wait any longer. He kissed at Kevin's ear, nibbling on the lobe as he reached down to stroke Kevin. His cock was leaking and Nico couldn't hold back, he felt his climax rush through him, leaving him breathless.

Kevin came with a moan, grin on his face as he shuddered in orgasm. "I love your cock."

Nico smiled, cuddling into Kevin as he caught his breath. "Want to get to know the rest of me?"

***

Six months later, Nico was moving in with Kevin, his workshop come studio flat had more than enough space for both of them, and there was so many of Nico's things there already that it made sense to be only paying one set of bills.

It had taken him three runs with the van, Nico hadn't realised that he owned so much, but luckily Kevin had the space for it all.

He wandered into to the bedroom with the last of his clothes, when he saw that Kevin was sitting on the bed, staring at box that Nico thought he'd hidden away.

It was a box filled with an extensive collection of butt plugs.

Nico felt his heart pound, he couldn't read the expression on Kevin's face, and that worried him.

"I'm still not gay if that's what you're thinking, I just…" Nico took a deep breath, looking up to see Kevin smiling.

"I know you're not gay." Kevin's smile made everything feel better, they'd talked many times about how a lot of people just assumed that they were gay and scared of coming out, when it was far from the truth for them.

"I should have just told you that I liked…" Nico wasn't sure why he was blushing, and he fidgeted with his glasses.

"You could have just said that you wanted me to top." Kevin grinned, patting the bed and Nico went over to sit next to him.

Kevin cuddled in, and Nico felt the blush fade from his cheeks. He kissed Kevin on the forehead, and that was when he realised that Kevin was looking at him with lust in his eyes.

"How about you fuck me with one of these in, and then once you're nice and open, I'll fuck you."

Nico grunted, a noise that said far more than words ever could. "I like the sound of that." He ducked down for a kiss, Kevin's soft lips brushing against his own as he settled into a nice pattern, his tongue teasing as he waited for Kevin to relax.

Nico deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kevin and pulling him closer. Feeling his hard cock press against him he let out a breathless moan, and he knew that he couldn't wait much longer.

"I'm just going to clean my hands," Nico said, smiling as Kevin stared at the box of plugs, his hand hovering over them as he made his decision.

Nico stripped out of his dusty clothes on the way to the bathroom, making sure that Kevin had a good view of his bum as he walked. He knew that just the sight of it got Kevin in the mood, and today was no exception.

Kevin was lying out naked on the bed when he returned, his tattoo fluttering their wings as he held out a small purple butt plug.

"I think this one will be perfect," Kevin said, grinning as Nico bit his lip, crawling on to the bed so that he was on his hands and knees next to Kevin.

"So obedient." Kevin smirked, dragging his eyes over Nico as he kissed his way down Nico's back. He had no idea what he did to have a boyfriend as wonderful as Nico, but he was so grateful to have him in his life. And he was glad that they had more than just a casual thing, not that there was anything wrong with that.

"I'm all yours." Nico looked over his shoulder, blowing him a kiss as Kevin ducked down to lick at his hole, leaving Nico gasping as he buried his face in the pillow. He couldn't believe how good it felt, pleasure running all thought his body just from the lightest touch of Kevin's warm, wet tongue.

Nico wondered why he'd never had anyone do this to him before now, but all those thoughts were pushed right out of his mind when Kevin's tongue slipped inside him, making him cry out in pleasure as his cock leaked, leaving him on the brink of orgasm.

Kevin sat back, and the click of the lube being opened had him quivering, waiting patiently for the next touch.

The cold plug pressing against his hole forced all the air out of his lungs, it felt like ice compared to Kevin's warm tongue, and Kevin paused for a minute, letting Nico adjust as the lube warmed.

Kevin kissed at his cheeks, slowly working the plug inside him as he arched his back, willing it deeper. There was nothing quite like being stretched open, the feeling of being filled satisfied him in a primal way.

Once it was in, Nico relaxed, pushing back with his muscles as he felt it get comfy. Kevin gave him a second, but then he was rolling Nico over, straddling him as he rolled the condom on, his eyes locked with Nico's cock as he licked at his lips.

"Feel good?" Kevin asked, lining up with Nico's cock as he leant down for a kiss, his smile growing with each moan of Nico's.

"So good, I'm not going to last long." Nico gasped as Kevin sank down onto him, taking him all in one smooth motion as he threw his head back, groaning as he clenched around Nico.

"I'll just have to be quick then." Kevin winked as he started to ride him.

Moving gracefully as he stroked himself, Kevin delighted in the way that Nico writhed on the bed, grabbing at his hips as he willed him to move faster.

"I'm close." Nico's face was scrunched up, his lips pursed and his eyes squeezed shut. Kevin slowed the pace, denying himself his orgasm for now, but he couldn't wait to feel Nico wrapped around him.

Kevin slid off him, gasping as he adjusted to the feeling. He slung off the used condom, and it flew into the bin, he was a master at that.

The crinkle of the foil wrapper got Nico to open his eyes, and he reached out to stroke the side of Kevin's face as he rolled the condom on, settling between Nico's legs as he spread them wider, enjoying the view of the plug sticking out from between his cheeks.

"I'll be gentle," Kevin said, kissing his way down Nico's thighs as his fingers teased at the plug. Nico groaned as he played with it, his muscles clenching around it as he tried to stop Kevin pulling it out, and he whimpered as it was removed.

Kevin lined up, his cock poised to take the place of the plug. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes."

It was the only word that Nico could manage, the warmth of Kevin's cock pressing against him had him on the edge, and he didn't want to come, not yet. He wanted to wrap himself up in the feeling.

Kevin thrust in, and Nico's eyes fell shut, letting him enjoy the feeling of Kevin inside him, so warm and responsive. He could feel every twitch of Kevin's cock as it sent sparks of pleasure all through his body.

Nico moaned as Kevin bottomed out, adjusting to the stretch as Kevin ducked down to kiss him. The taste of sweat on his lips was a rush, and Nico rolled his hips, willing Kevin to move as he started to thrust.

Every time Kevin thrust in fully, their bodies pressed together, Nico felt a tiny rush of orgasm, little sparks that were building up to one spectacular release.

Kevin's hand wrapping around his cock caught him off guard, the sensation of being filled and stroked at the same time had him coming hard, warm come spilling over his chest as Kevin cried out in orgasm, flopping down on top of him as he twitched with the aftershocks.

They lay wrapped up in each other's arms until the little ripples of orgasm had faded.

"I love you," Kevin whispered, and Nico smiled, he couldn't imagine a more perfect moment.

"I love everything about you, the way that you scrunch your nose up, this mole right here on your nostril." Nico kissed it, and Kevin's giggle made his heart race.

Kevin grinned, nuzzling against Nico as he listened to his heart beat. "You're perfect."

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
